This Is Where Your Life Begins
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Blaine is going to propose to Kurt, will he say yes? Possible multi-chapter if you want.


This Is Where Your Life Begins

Summary: Blaine is going to propose to Kurt, will he say yes? Possible multi-chapter if you want.

A/N: I unfortunately do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or Burt they belong to Ryan, Ian and Brad. The title is from the song Remember by Allistar which I don't own either. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Blaine loosened his tie for the fifth time that day and took yet another deep breath before cutting the engine of his car and opening the door. Locking the door with the automatic button on his keys he made is way up the familiar steps to the front door. He rang the doorbell and stood back slightly, waiting for an answer.<p>

The door swung open to reveal Burt Hummel, looking exactly the same as he did the last time he saw him. "Blaine?" he asked and Blaine nodded. "Come on in kid, is everything ok?" he questioned in his regular gruffy voice.

"Yes sir, everything's fine" Blaine reassured him as he stepped into his house.

"Burt, how many times have I asked you to call me Burt? How long have you been with my son now?" he asked and Blaine smiled broadly.

"8 years si- I mean Burt" Blaine ran a hand through his un-gelled hair and Burt laughed.

"You should be calling me Burt by now, 8 years you say? Long time huh?" Blaine nodded and wiped his clammy hand on his jeans. "So what brings you to Ohio? Kurt with you?"

"No, he is back in our apartment, I kind of had to come here alone" Blaine admitted and Burt gestured him to head into the living room.

"Why is that?" he asked, sitting on his armchair and motioning for Blaine to sit on the sofa.

"Mr Hummel I came here to ask you a serious question" Burt frowned but allowed Blaine to continue. "I want to ask Kurt to marry me and I came to Ohio in order to ask you for permission to do so."

Burt's face was blank for a moment before he smiled "You want to marry my son?" Blaine nodded.

"I love Kurt more than anything in the world and it would be an honour to call him my husband. Kurt is means everything to me and I can promise you Mr Hummel that I will love him till the day I die."

"Blaine, of course I give you permission to marry Kurt." Blaine sighed with relief and smiled widely. "Kurt loves you so much Blaine, so much I can't really explain it. I remember the day he met you, he came in here smiling so wide that it made me smile, I asked him why he was so happy and he replied with, 'I met someone today, his name is Blaine Anderson and he is gay.' To be honest Blaine I was worried at first because of what happened with Finn but as the weeks turned into months and you to became inseparable it became hard for me to determine whether or not you both were dating or not. Then he arrived home the day of sectionals smiling the exact same smile he was wearing the day he met you and before I could ask why he was smiling he just replied with, 'Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend dad, and I said yes.' So yes Blaine, you have my permission to ask Kurt to marry you. You have my blessing"

Before Blaine left the Hummel-Hudson home, he gave Burt a huge hug and thanked him once again for his blessing and then headed to his car for the long drive back to New York.

* * *

><p>Kurt was laying on Blaine and his bed in one of his boyfriends shirts. It was Kurt's favourite because no matter how many times it got washed, the scent of Blaine was always there and it comforted him when Blaine was gone. He grabbed his pillow from beside him and shoved it over his face, letting some of the tears he was holding back fall. He missed Blaine so much it actually hurt.<p>

He was crying so hard into the pillow he didn't hear the front door open and close until someone was pulling away the pillow. Kurt threw the pillow to the floor and allowed his wet eyes to adjust to the light. Kurt rubbed them and looked up, to meet the eyes of his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked and Blaine nodded before pulling him into a hug. Kurt slide onto Blaine's lap and stuck his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?" Blaine asked and Kurt clung to him tighter.

"I missed you, that's all" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry for leaving. I'm here now though right?" Kurt nodded and pulled back a little so he could place a light, yet passionate, kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled and deepened the kiss slightly. When they pulled away Blaine lay down on their bed and pulled Kurt into his chest. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"What do you say we go out tomorrow night? I have had my eye on this nice Italian restaurant I want to take you to" Kurt smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

"I'd love to Blaine" he replied before lying back down and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurt fixed his jacket and ran his hands over his body once more before exiting the en-suite bathroom and heading towards the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and watched as his boyfriend finished tying his shoelaces before coughing slightly to make his presence known. Blaine looked up and smiled lovingly.<p>

"Hey, do I look good?" Kurt asked and Blaine stood up, walking over to him. He placed his hands on either side of Kurt's waist and smiled.

"You look gorgeous." Kurt blushed but leaned up and kissed Blaine anyway.

"So do you" Blaine smiled and offered his hand.

"Ready to go?" Kurt nodded and slipped his hand into his boyfriends as they left their apartment.

* * *

><p>"You ready for dessert?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.<p>

"This is amazing Blaine, I don't know how you can afford to take me to all these expensive places" Blaine laughed at this and rolled his eyes.

"I do have a job Kurt" Kurt laughed a little and nodded his head. Blaine wiped a hand on his jeans, just like he did in Ohio and gulped. This didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Blaine, sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked and Blaine looked up, his eyes looking everywhere but at Kurt. "Blaine?" Kurt asked again and this time Blaine looked at him.

"Y-yeah?" he answered his boyfriend nervously.

"Are you ok? You seem nervous about something?" Blaine shook his head and sighed.

"Kurt I need to ask you something." Kurt nodded and Blaine stood up, only to drop down on one knee in front of Kurt. Kurt gasped and his hand flew to his mouth, tears already appearing in his eyes. "I wasn't going to do this here, in fact I was going to take you to Dalton and do it there but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you Kurt Hummel so much it sometimes hurts. I know I was an oblivious idiot when we met and I am sorry I made you wait so long but that's not going to happen anymore. I love you so," he took Kurt's available hand in his left hand and with his right, reached into his pocket to pull out a small red box. He opened it and offered it to Kurt, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt heart was hammering in his chest and he wanted to pinch himself so badly to wake himself up from the amazing dream he was having but he didn't. He didn't because he knew this wasn't a dream and it was actually happening, and he hadn't answered yet. He nodded to the nervous looking Blaine. "Yes, of course I will" he whispered and Blaine beamed and stood up to hug his fiancé.

They were pulled out of the embrace with the sound of applause coming from the rest of the guests in the restaurant. Kurt blushed and smiled before picking up his wallet and pulling out some money.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked and Kurt frowned.

"I'm paying for dinner?" he answered but Blaine grabbed the wallet from his hand and pulled out his own.

"No way, I'm paying." He handed the waitress the money for dinner and both men gave her a kiss on the cheek for the great service and also left her an especially large tip.

When they made it home both men literally collapsed into each other on the sofa. "I am so exhausted" Kurt said while pulling off his shoes and loosening his tie.

"Yeah, me too" Blaine mumbled whilst attempting to rid himself of his shirt. Kurt laughed at his fiancé and leaned over to help him out of his shirt. "Thanks"

"No problem, now come on lets go to bed" he helped Blaine up and they both stumbled to their bedroom and removed their trousers and climbing under the covers.

"What no pyjamas?" Blaine asked quietly when they were comfortable.

"To tired Blaine, goodnight, I love you" Kurt snuggled into Blaine close and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Blaine smiled and watched Kurt's outline for a while before closing his eyes. "I love you too Kurt" he whispered before sleep consumed him.

* * *

><p>Another Note: I said in the summary that this could be a possible multi chapter. The story I have in my head is hopefully going to be quite humorous as it is going to revolve around all of the planning on the lead up to the wedding itself. And there will be a lot of shenanigans. If you want me to write it please send me a review or a PM and I'll start writing. Thanks<p> 


End file.
